helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dot Bikini
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Choto Mate Kudasai! 9th Single (2012) |Next = Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. 11th Single (2012) |Cover2 = }} Dot Bikini (ドットビキニ) is the 10th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on May 2, 2012. The single was released in 5 editions, Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C and Limited D. Tracklist Regular Edition #Dot Bikini #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (恋人は心の応援団; A Lover Is the Heart's Cheerleader) (Country Musume cover) #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Dot Bikini #Smile Blues (すまいるブルース; Smiling Blues) - Smile Shimai (須磨入姉妹; Smile Sisters) (Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi) #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) DVD #Dot Bikini (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Dot Bikini #Sumairu Blues - Smile Shimai #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) DVD #Dot Bikini (Minna Shugo Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Dot Bikini #Sumairu Blues - Smile Shimai #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) DVD #Dot Bikini (Dance Shot Ver.II) Limited Edition D #Dot Bikini #Sumairu Blues - Smile Shimai #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) Event V #Dot Bikini Minna Shugo Ver.II (Yokoichi) #Dot Bikini (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Dot Bikini *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, CHINO *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Chorus: Tsunku ;Smile Blues *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *2012.04.27 Happy Music *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 Concert Performances ;Dot Bikini *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka, Murota Mizuki, Hamaura Ayano, Funaki Musubu, Ogata Risa / Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Uemura Akari, Katsuta Rina, Iikubo Haruna, Yanagawa Nanami, Ozeki Mai *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Kanatsu Mizuki, Hashisako Rin, Okamura Minami, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Ishiguri Kanami *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ - Nomura Minami *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Kawamura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Tanimoto Ami, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo (part of a medley) ;Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (part of a medley) *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina ;Smile Blues *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,133 Trivia *This is third S/mileage single with an English name. The first being Short Cut and the second being Please Miniskirt Postwoman!. *Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan was originally a Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) cover. *This is the 8th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is the first S/mileage single in which not all members received at least one solo line. *it is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official youtube channel *There was no Single V for this single, the MV and the close up ver. Are featured in S/mileage no Music V Collection ② External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Tsunku's official comments *Lyrics: Dot Bikini, Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan, Sumairu Blues cs:Dot Bikini da:Dot Bikini de:Dot Bikini es:Dot Bikini fr:Dot Bikini it:Dot Bikini ja:ドットビキニ Category:2012 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:English Name Single Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs